ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ato Kuno
'Character Profile' Born in Konoha. Kuno is very quiet and holds his emotions. He has a mother named (Yoki Ichia) and a father (Rokiyo Ichia) and due to his dads white hair Kuno inharited it and has white hair. *But this in your bio. It would seem more appropriate. And Maybe so that it connected to your profile, have one of your parents be Ato while the other is a Rokiyo* 'Character First Name' Kuno 'Character Last Name' Ichia 'IMVU Username' XxKUNOxICHIAxX 'Nickname (optional)' Wolf *As we don't give nicknames right off the get go, we would give your character a nickname in-character( 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 3/23/194 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Sanagakurian 'Height' 4'9 'Weight' 85 lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Sanagakurian 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Kuno is cruel, calculating, passionate, patient, controlled, relentless and slightly sadistic in combat. His true personality is rarely glanced at by those who he lives amongst for his concern for privacy, Kuno is very quite at times and shows no remorse. Kuno has been diss liked due to his insinsitive reactions. However Kuno is a quick learner and he is very smart for a child his age. Kuno has many dark secrets but he keeps them to himself and it is nearly imposible to toy with his mind. There is no way to get Kuno to be afraid or sad he is one who has no emotions. Kuno however is loyal and keeps his word and follows the orders he is given. It is hard for Kuno to make friends due to his personality and attitude. Kuno also like to be alone at times. 'Behaviour' Kuno is Quiet,Cruel,Loyal,Truthfull,and a hardworker he has a odd behaviour that many do not like however Kuno follows orders very well. *Maybe at a little bit more here. How does he act around those he could trust? If he had say a bully, how would he react? If dealing with a situation that he doesn't understand, how would he react? 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the Clan Template and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures in Yonshigakure.)) *Can you add your Clan and a short bio on them, doesn't have to be super lonng* 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option.)) 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Intelligence 'Weaknesses' Strength 'Chakra colour' Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' When Kuno was an only child his father use to tell him to follow his dreams and go far and do somthing with his life. When Kuno was born he did not cry coming out of the whom. Kuno did not have any friends and was not very nice and did not try to make any friends. All Kuno had on his mind was to become a Anbu. when Kuno was six he started to read alot and began to study. When Kuno was 7 he got into a fight with other children due to his behaviour. On Kunos 8th birthday he did not get anything and had his first emotion..Sadness.When Kuno was 9 he was an outcast and his parents even got sick of him. Kuno would sit outside and watch all the other kids play and wish he was accepted and could play with them. Kuno spent alot of his time alone after that and began to grow angry at the world. When Kuno was 10 he got in trubble with the village by saying he would destroy the village and everyone in it due to his hate and all the things people said to him. Soon after him and his family moved to Suna, And became apart of there village. Kuno was better off there but still had the bad attitude. When Kuno turned 11 he then relized to be Anbu he must be loyal and put in hard work and he then started to work at his dream. When Kuno turned 12 he became a student at the Suna Academy. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))